


огонь, пепел и пыль под шкафом

by cherylfrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbophobia, Lowercase, fem!frerard
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylfrank/pseuds/cherylfrank
Summary: — я сожгла наш с ним дом, — спокойно говорит фрэнки, улыбаясь тлеющим над головой облакам.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	1. вечер

**Author's Note:**

> фем!фрэрард-ау.

— я сожгла наш с ним дом, — спокойно говорит фрэнки, улыбаясь тлеющим над головой облакам.

джи молча смотрит на неё. остроносая. костлявые плечи. смешная, низенькая и угловатая фрэнки — совсем ещё девчонка. и кажется — они обе только вчера закончили старшую школу. и не было этих восьми лет, их разорвавших.

— я выгнала лео, — говорит фрэнки, и руки её застывают на коленях, а в огромных глазах отражается пылающее закатом небо, — а потом подожгла нашу спальню. бросила зажигалку на ковёр под кроватью. это просто как... несчастный случай.

голос её ровный. с лёгкой хрипотцой курильщицы. такой, к какому привыкла джи.

— а девочки?

у неё, кажется, было две дочери от этого лео, вспоминает джи.

фрэнки расправляет юбку слишком строгого для неё платья. старательно разглаживает каждую складочку. джи знает — фрэнки тянет время. ей всегда нужно было слишком много воздуха, чтобы говорить.

— лили... — она запинается и нервно сглатывает, — лили и черри пока у мамы лео. мы отвезли их в юту на каникулы.

пальцы её судорожно сцепляются в замок.

— там жарко сейчас, — говорит фрэнки, улыбаясь углом рта, — солнце и пчёлы.

— они уже знают?

айеро вздыхает. плечи её медленно поднимаются и рывком падают на выдохе обратно.

— ещё нет, — фрэнки впивается выкрашенными в нежно-голубой ногтями в ладони, опускает взгляд к коленям. — хотя, может, лео уже был у них.

вокруг ромашки покачивают белоснежными головами. жужжат шмели. старая яблоня, раскинувшая ветви над домом джи, в этом августе не принесла ни яблока.

шёпот фрэнки почти теряется в шелесте яблоневых листьев:

— я дура, да?

джи молча смотрит на неё. длинные, собранные в хвост волосы вместо коротких и растрёпанных. исхудавшие руки. заострившиеся колени. родной, любимый взгляд — остекленевший и безжизненный.

— ты ею никогда не была, — тихо говорит джи.

— я столько всего сделала неправильно, — продолжает фрэнки, — я... я испугалась и вышла замуж тогда, хотя мы были знакомы всего пару месяцев, и бросила университет... и родила девочек... и... лео запретил мне общаться с тобой, понимаешь?

фрэнки поднимает на неё глаза, и внезапно взгляд айеро — светлый и чистый. тот, который джи знает. который помнит. джи чувствует, как болезненно теплеет за грудиной.

— я ведь тоже думала, так будет лучше, — губы её подрагивают и растягиваются в болезненной улыбке, — лео говорил, что это всё мерзко. что я не женщина. а он меня ею сделает.

деревянные ступеньки крыльца больно впиваются подбитыми железом краями в бёдра. облупившаяся краска прилипает к коже. колется. джи хочется взять фрэнки за руку, спрятать ледяные пальцы в своих тёплых ладонях.

между ними расстояние в тридцать сантиметров, восемь лет и целый штат. джи не знает, дотянется ли до её руки.

— он говорил, что выбьет из меня всю эту дурь, — усмехается фрэнки, и сердце джи ёкает.

— ублюдок.

— я знаю.

айеро придвигается к уэй. соприкасается с ней коленями. внутри джи отдаётся болезненное эхо. худая, уставшая, слишком взрослая женщина перед ней — тень самой себя, той неряшливой девочки-панка, которую джи помнит.

— мне больше некуда было ехать, — шепчет фрэнки, расцепляя руки, — не могу сейчас вернуться к девочкам. не знаю, куда исчезли все наши друзья. последний год... — она замолкает, смотрит на свою ладонь, лежащую на ступеньке, пальцы, касающиеся пальцев джи, — он запрещал мне общаться со всеми.

её голос спокойный. но джи слышит, как он подрагивает на последнем вздохе.

солнце пылает, закатываясь за горизонт. тёплый ветер шелестит яблоневой листвой, гонит по небу тлеющие облака, и уэй думает — где-то там, за много-много миль отсюда, стоит фундамент сожжённого до тла дома, который она никогда не видела. пламя занялось в спальне, рвалось через окна, уничтожая восемь лет непрожитой жизни, и дым поднялся до самого неба. и когда приехали пожарные — тушить уже было нечего.

— я просто дура, — устало говорит фрэнки.

— нет, — отвечает джи, осторожно накрывая её холодную ладонь своей. — это он — просто мудак. ты не виновата, что он так с тобой обращался.

фрэнки едва слышно вздыхает. рвано, словно ей не хватает воздуха. джи смотрит на неё. бледная. морщинки в углах глаз, в углах рта — их почти не видно, но джи видит.

рука её вздрагивает. ногти царапают мягкое дерево, сколупывают колкие хлопья краски. фрэнки сглатывает. и убирает ладонь из-под пальцев джи.

— мне так жаль, — шепчет айеро.

— всё хорошо, — уверяет джи, и голос её почти не дрожит. — всё будет в порядке. он до тебя не доберётся.

фрэнки опускает взгляд к коленям. болезненная, думает джи. вся болезненная. насквозь.

— а если и доберётся, — добавляет уэй вполголоса, — тогда ему придётся встретиться со мной.

фрэнки прикусывает губу, смотря прямо перед собой. и ничего не отвечает.


	2. утро

часы слишком громко тикают в предрассветной тишине, думает джи.

никогда ещё в этом доме не было так тихо.

фрэнки сидит на барном стуле, поджав под себя босые ноги. горбится. отросшие волосы скрывают лицо, как у персонажки японских ужасов, не понятно — спит или просто задумалась.

джи болезненно кажется на секунду — это её фрэнки. всё ещё двадцатилетняя. только немного другая. но всё ещё её.

— доброе утро, — тихо говорит она, кутаясь в свитер, — ты спала?

фрэнки вздрагивает, будто вырывается из оцепенения. стул под ней скрипит.

— я... — она запинается, прочищает горло, — я… нет. прости.

рассветное небо за занавесками — свинцово-серое, пепел на пожарище отгоревшего заката. джи обхватывает себя руками.

молчание тяжёлое. сырой, набрякший воздух.

— почему сама не спишь? — говорит фрэнки, не оборачиваясь.

— я рано встаю.

на спине фрэнки, под широкими лямками чёрной майки — россыпь родинок. карта звёздного неба на бледной коже. джи помнит её наизусть — от плеч и до поясницы, каждое крохотное пятнышко.

фрэнки выпрямляется, когда джи подходит ближе, и распущенные волосы растекаются по острым плечам.

— у тебя здесь красивый сад, — говорит айеро. — яблоня. все эти цветы.

— я их несколько лет развожу, — джи залезает на барный стул за спиной фрэнки, зажимает ладони коленями. железная перекладина между ножек стула морозит ступни. — самые капризные — азалии. требуют слишком много света. 

— ужас, — отвечает фрэнки, и джи чувствует усталую улыбку в её голосе, — что они вообще о себе возомнили?

— действительно, — улыбается джи в ответ.

она смотрит в мутные окошки двери, ведущей во двор. в густую, тёмную зелень сада. по стёклам начинает постукивать мелкий дождь.

— покажешь мне их позже? 

— конечно. когда зацветут.

фрэнки молчит в ответ.

вот она, руку протяни — и коснёшься. больше не призрак прошлого, думает джи.

её фрэнки. совсем рядом.

на кончиках пальцев — острота выпирающих позвонков чуть пониже шеи. айеро ведёт плечом, будто чувствует прикосновение. шумно, рвано вздыхает.

— как давно ты сюда переехала? — хрипло говорит она.

как только всё пошло прахом, думает про себя уэй, отводя взгляд.

— семь лет назад, — отвечает джи, — почти ровно.

— как раз, когда я... — айеро запинается.

— как раз.

звуки царапают язык и щекочут горло.

бабушкины напольные часы в гостиной просыпаются и хрипло бьют шесть утра.

— я совсем не умею ухаживать за цветами, — вдруг снова говорит фрэнки. — в джерси у нас было несколько фикусов, но они так быстро умирали, и месяца не проходило... девочки вечно всё крушили.

она мелко вздрагивает. горбится. едва заметно, но джи замечает.

— такие… такие сорвиголовы...

дождь барабанит по стёклам. вода бежит ручейками.

— фрэн?

айеро дышит рвано. сдерживает вдохи. позвоночник выпирает горным хребтом.

джи слишком хорошо помнит, как фрэнки плачет.

— фрэн, по-моему, тебе сейчас лучше попытаться уснуть, — тихо говорит джи, слезая со стула.

она подходит к ней, вздрагивающей, впившейся нежно-голубыми лаковыми ногтями в колени. волосы свисают ей на лицо, и, когда фрэнки поднимает голову, под её потемневшими, влажными глазами — серые тени, паутинки лиловых капилляров. айеро улыбается косо, сначала одним уголком рта, потом другим.

— всё хорошо, — уверяет она, — порядок.

её взгляд тяжёлый. сонный, словно пьяный. джи чувствует, как сжимается сердце.

— я не уверена...

— ты ни в чём никогда не уверена, джи, — улыбается фрэнки, и это "джи" бьёт уэй куда-то в грудину.

она слезает со скрипучего стула неуверенно, наощупь, будто деревянный пол под её ногами сейчас провалится. дышит через рот. пошатываясь, доходит до гостиной и оборачивается через плечо.

на бледной спине под чёрными лямками, среди созвездий — бензиновые разводы уродливых синяков.

— спокойного утра? — улыбается фрэнки, вытирая влажную щёку.

— спокойного, — рассеянно отвечает джи, обнимая себя под рёбрами.

без этого дурацкого платья она будто ещё тоньше, с горечью думает уэй.

айеро скрывается за дверью. и джи остаётся одна, растерянная, в дурацком растянутом до бёдер свитере. по полу бегут сквозняки.

в нависшей, пыльной тишине слышно только барабанящий в окна дождь.

никогда ещё в этом доме не было настолько тихо, думает джи.


	3. полдень

может, этого всего можно было как-то избежать. ещё тогда, несколько лет назад. можно было не отпускать её, вцепиться в руку, плечи, всю неё целиком, показать ей настоящее лицо того, что её ждёт. проявить хотя бы немного настойчивости. убедить остаться.

бесконечные возможности и вероятности, думает джи, срезая секатором отцветающие ромашки. утреннее небо над её головой клубится свинцовыми тучами; прогрессирующая болезнь, надвигающийся дождь.

так много "можно было" и ни одного "сделано", думает джи.

она струсила, и теперь всё, что у них есть - куча обугленных досок и пепла. 

восемь потерянных лет.

просто позволь людям совершать их ошибки, увещевает сама себя джи позднее, вырывая из мягкой земли очередной сорняк. позволь людям рушить свои и чужие жизни и потом сожалеть-сожалеть-сожалеть; единственная жизнь, над который ты имеешь контроль - эти одуванчики.

дурацкие одуванчики.

полуденное небо над её головой постепенно набрякает, как капля воды на не до конца завёрнутом кране. джи поднимается с затёкших колен. смотрит вверх, в хмурый небесный пепел, сжимая рукой в грубой грязной перчатке прохладные стебли одуванчиков. смотрит так пристально, словно кто-то там, спрятавшийся среди тяжёлых туч, может её успокоить. 

плевать. она хотя бы жива, думает джи после, убегая в дом сквозь льющий стеной дождь. 

она жива и сейчас спит в гостиной.


	4. день

— привет, — говорит фрэнки, выходя на крыльцо. 

у неё в руках большая цветастая кружка кофе, и тёмные волосы сплетены в тугую косу. фрэнки ёжится, поправляет плед на плечах. она бесшумно опускается на ступеньки, скрещивая ноги по-турецки. наблюдает, как джи возится в цветах. 

идёт четвёртый день. четвёртый день как в доме джи появилось бледное, молчаливое привидение. у фрэнки холодные руки, и спит она всего пять часов в сутки, бесшумно ходит и вздрагивает от каждого шороха. похожая на тень самой себя.

— привет, — отвечает ей джи, отбрасывая секатор в траву и стаскивая с рук грязные перчатки. — ты выспалась?

фрэнки медленно кивает, прячет лицо за кружкой.

фрэнки засыпает в семь утра и просыпается в полдень. фрэнки почти не ест. фрэнки дёргается, когда джи случайно её касается.

— мне снились твои цветы, — говорит айеро, держа кружку так, чтобы пар от кофе опалял ей подбородок, — азалии. о которых ты рассказывала.

— и какие они для тебя? — джи поливает пыльные ладони водой из лейки, вытирает их о старые джинсы.

фрэнки поднимает на неё свой пронзительный взгляд.

— красивые, — коротко отвечает она. — розовые.

четвёртый день в городе идут дожди. там, где была фрэнки, погода всегда начинала сходить с ума, и сейчас — небо затянуто блёклыми истощёнными тучами, осенней дымкой. джи опускается на скрипучее крыльцо рядом с фрэнки, вытягивает уставшие от сидения на корточках ноги. смотрит в небо сквозь кружево яблоневой листвы. 

спокойное небо. плывёт где-то вдалеке.

— я отрежу волосы, — тихо говорит айеро, стискивая пальцами разноцветные бока кружки, — не могу так больше.

— могу отвезти тебя в парикмахерскую вечером.

— не надо, — качает она головой. — я принесла ножницы. из кухни. — и смотрит на уэй, отпивая кофе.

её нежно-голубые глянцевые ногти утопленницы начинают отрастать, открывают краешек её настоящих — бледно-розовых, живых. в воздухе пахнет грядущей осенью, приближающимся дождём. цветами и кофе. 

— хочешь сама это сделать?

фрэнки кивает. поворачивается спиной, отставив кружку на крыльцо рядом с собой, вытаскивает из-под пледа ножницы. протягивает их джи.

— поможешь? — спрашивает она.

— фрэн, — дёргано улыбается уэй, сглотнув, — у меня руки грязные.

плед сползает, открывая острое бледное плечо. фрэнки оглядывается. джи отводит взгляд.

— как скажешь.

айеро расплетает косу. медленно ощупывая её, готовясь с ней расстаться. чёрные волосы растекаются по плечам, и фрэнки, помедлив пару мгновений, выдыхает и щёлкает ножницами где-то над своим ухом. на крыльцо сползает длинная прядь.

фрэнки режет прядь за прядью, и джи кажется, будто с каждым лязгом лезвий ножниц с плеч айеро будто понемногу уходит тяжесть, придавливавшая её к земле. она выпрямляется, худая, угловатая, вся собранная из ломаных линий, и — это как дежавю — перед джи на короткую секунду снова предстаёт её давно потерянная девочка-панк, та, которая заставляла сердце сходить с ума и пылать под рёбрами. 

джи вспоминает – восемь лет назад её волосы были не длиннее десяти сантиметров. она не стриглась всё это время. 

фрэнки заканчивает резать и прочёсывает пальцами неровное каре, вытряхивает из него обрезки волос. а потом снова протягивает джи ножницы.

— устрой мне беспорядок, — говорит она, — плевать на грязь.

джи вздрагивает и застывает на мгновение. а потом, отряхнув ладони о джинсы, неуверенно забирает ножницы из рук айеро. она вытягивает из каре по тонкой прядке и кромсает их. неровно и неосторожно, превращая и без того странную причёску в полнейшую катастрофу. волосы фрэнки мягкие и лёгкие, и джи позволяет себе зарываться в них пальцами — хотя бы на короткий миг.

когда уэй заканчивает, на голове у фрэнки словно произошёл взрыв. айеро поворачивается к ней лицом, улыбается шире, чем за последние четыре дня вместе взятые.

и в глазах её — неожиданный блеск, нечто такое, чего джи ждала все эти восемь лет. уэй улыбается. 

айеро красивая. теперь настоящая. родная и знакомая.

фрэнки смущённо отводит взгляд, кусает губу. кутается в усеянный срезанными волосами плед.

— у тебя есть закурить? — нервно спрашивает она, дергая себя за растрёпанные волосы.

джи усмехается, разглядывая её лохматую макушку, вытаскивает из кармана джинсов пачку синего винстона и зажигалку и протягивает их фрэнки.

по саду пробегает прохладный ветер, шуршит потемневшей листвой. в воздухе виснет влажное тревожное предчувствие. фрэнки щёлкает зажигалкой, и неровно выстриженные волосы её топорщатся в разные стороны. джи хочется зарыться в них ладонью.

— чёрт, — хрипло говорит айеро, прикуривая, — я так давно не… 

фрэнки похудела. фрэнки постоянно царапает себе руки ногтями. фрэнки научилась говорить рублёными фразами.

она глубоко затягивается и сразу же судорожно закашливается, суёт сигарету джи, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— осторожнее, — вполголоса говорит джи, забирая сигарету из её пальцев и затягиваясь. ощущает на фильтре влагу её губ.

за грудиной у неё разгорается долгожданное тепло.

по саду шуршит мелкий дождь.


End file.
